We've got this gift of love
by JamesWinstonParkinHarrisonLOVE
Summary: You want to meet Paul and Ringo? Go to Abbey Road in London? Then read this I was there I'll describe it as good as possible. Only... I didn't meet Paul and Ringo. Genre Mystery because it's a Mystery to me how anybody could actually meet them. When they're not famous.


**Dear Robyn,**

**Sorry this is so late! Happy anniversary! Let's hope we'll be friends for a **_**long, long, long time. **_**There's been many times I nearly laughed my butt off about things you said. I've still got hope that some time we'll meet. I set the story in 2015 you are the person that speaks of themselves as **_**I**_**. You're going to London with a friend of your choice! _ fill in your name, or your friend's. **

**ENJOY!**

Georgia, January 2015:

"Mom, please! We won't do anything, _anything _that could get us in danger"

"No, you're not going to London alone."

London, August 2015:

In June, I think, after months of begging, my Mom finally gave in. I could go to London, but only if I took a friend of my choice, which she found trustworthy.

And here we are. London. When I saw it for the first time from the plane you could easily have misunderstood it for the intro of 'Eastenders' a pretty silly series of british soap operas. The weather was brilliant, single fluffy clouds in the sky, the sun, _surprisingly _the same as at home, almost burning down on us. As the plane landed at Heathrow Airport we had expected it to be rather messy in an airport big as that but luckily it wasn't. As soon as we had our baggage we made our way to the tube station that would get us to central London.

The suburbs we came through were in a pretty bad condition and when we left them behind us we were just going through the tunnels of the London Underground so we couldn't see anything of the city. What amazed me was the fact that every station was unique. They were all fantastic in their own way.

When we finally checked into our hotel we were both dead tired and just as we had changed in our pyjamas collapsed onto the bed in a deep sleep.

Of course the next place we went to the next day was Abbey Road. I mean isn't it every Beatles-fan's dream to cross that street just like their idols? There was a small crowd there two groups of four wearing the same colours of clothes the Beatles had worn whilst the Abbey Road photo shoot.

And there seemed to be some guy you could hire to take the pics for you as you were crossing the street. The cars I believe were used to the conditiones they had to deal with driving on that road. Of course I went over to the wall where there was a parking lot right behind it and then the entrance to the Abbey Road Studios. The wall was all scribbled on with lots of names and stuff like "I WOULD KILL TO MEET THE BEATLES" - "PAUL, I WANNA MARRY YOU" and "F***, WHY DID JOHN HAVE TO DIE?! I LOVE HIM" and all that was going on for about four square meters all along the wall every inch covered.

Around noon we decided to take our photos because the other tourists had by now gone, probably to have lunch. We were just done when we saw a few people exiting the studios.

Of course we were excited because in Abbey Road there are only the best of musicians recording their songs so we went closer. It was one man with glasses on, a little smaller than the other one that was with him. When we got even closer, just as they were exiting the gate I nearly collapsed. I thoight I was having hallucinationes and I think I even fainted for a moment. My friend luckily was there and saved my head from hitting the ground. Obviously (s)he had also called for help because I saw the two men hurrying towards us. And now my suspiciones were proved right. There in front of us were Ringo Starr and Paul McCartney. I nearly fainted again.

"Ya 'right?" Ringo asked with a worried look on his face.

"Mhm" I managed to mutter. I was still speechless.

"Jus' like in the ol' days, eh, Rings?" Paul joked and let out a small chuckle.

"Yeh, all the birds collapsin' at our sigh' but I don' really get it now 'cause we are way worse lookin' now than we were in the "ol' days"! " Ringo agreed.

"I guess we don' have to introduce ourselves, righ' ?" Paul asked.

"Nah, I think we all know who you are. By the way I am _." My friend said calmly. How could (s)he be so chilled?

"I'm _" I managed to choke out.

Ringo held his hand out for me to take and I thankfully took it because I was still sitting on the ground.

"Let's take ya out fer lunch, righ' ? Ya still don' seem to be very stable on yer legs."

"O-Oh. Alright. Thanks, I guess. Are you sure? I mean we are only some strange teenagers you've just met - "

"Yeh, so what?" Paul interrupted me. "Can't we invite ya for lunch 'cause of that?"

"I - " I started but my friend cut me off.

"Yes, thanks very much. We'll accept your offer"

How could (s)he be so rude?

"Well then, let's go" Ringo said.

They took us to a nice resraurant, which however wasn't too expensive. Luckily, because otherwise I think I would have felt bad about them paying us lunch. I simply had fish and chips and a salad whereas my friend ordered a steak.

When we had finished eating we all went outside and as our hotel and Abbey Road were in different direcriones, we were about to say goodbye.

And I finally managed to say the words I'd been longing to say all the time: "CanIhaveanautographplease?!"

Ringo chuckled softly and Paul jokingly said:"I thought ya were never gonna ask"

I got my autographs. I had taken a scrap book to make notes so that I'd never forget these holidays.

Now for the first time my friend was a little shy.

"I don't have anything ya can write on." (S)He admitted so I offered her two pages of my scrapbook.

"It was very nice to meet ya" Ringo stated and _hugged _me!

"Yeh. It was a pleasure knowin' ya. Yer quite nice. After all yer fans." Paul grinned sheepishly. And (he even topped Ringo) kissed us on both cheeks.

We waved goodbyes and made our way back to the hotel. I still wasn't sure if I wanted to share everything that had happened with anyone.

That day when I went to sleep I told myself that this was one of the best days in my life...

**Hope you liked it.**

**=|:^#**D


End file.
